Conventionally, in a stator winding with nine poles which winding is star-connected in three phases, specification of a winding such as the number of times of winding, a wire diameter, a winding method, and the like of a winding in a case where three windings in each phase are connected in parallel and that in a case where the windings are connected serially are different. Thus, as an insulator provided to insulate a stator core, which is provided in an end part in an axial direction of a stator that has three phases and nine poles and that is used for a three-phase motor (electric motor), and a winding, different insulators are used for the parallel wire connection and the serial wire connection.
For example, in Patent Document 1, in parallel wire connection, a stator coil winding method to make it easy to perform processing of connecting a lead wire in a stator coil by forming, with one wire, a coil wound around magnetic pole teeth (teeth) at least in the same phase, and a shape of a jumper wire locking insulation plate (insulator) used therein are disclosed.